My world is gone(FTWD story)
by Brandon547
Summary: This will have Ocs in and the main characters. It follows 10 characters including my own through the beginning of the apocalypse. Send in your ocs through Pm or review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my newest story involving Fear the walking dead. It follows season 1 and then will take of on my own story.

If you want to be in this story send in this form through Pm or review. I will take a maximum of 10 characters at the moment for season 1 but may take some for when season 1 finishes.

I have already recieved a request through my other story about a character from Fear and about a character from the original Walking dead show. She has given me permission to add her to this story. I`ve also made my own oc.

Heres my oc.

Name: Brandon James Dylan Clark.

Age: 12

Description: He has short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a ear piercing through his left ear. He normally wears a black shirt and black jeans as hes obsessed with wearing black as it looks `cool`. He has a black leather jacket and surprisingly not black but white and gold nike trainers.

Personality: He likes talking to his friends and he likes using his phone. At school hes the most popular kid there but he sticks up for the nerds. He has a girlfriend called Leah Riiachii. He`s loyal, protective and can be really nice to you.

Family: Nick Clark- His drug addicted brother who Brandon thinks is ruining the family. He doesn`t get on with Nick as hes never there.

Alicia Clark- His goodie too shoes older sister who he thinks is great as she actually likes him. They get on and he tries to spend as much time with her so he doesn`t have to speak to Nick.

Madison Clark- His mother whos really protective over her youngest son. They get on well and Brandon doesn`t mind his mother as shes the only parent hes got left.

Travis Manawa- His soon to be step father. Travis tries to take over the father role for Brandon and he likes it. They get on well and Travis is the only one that knows that Brandon absolutely hates Nick.

Leah RiiaChii- His girlfriend who he saved from the bullies. They`re completely in love and he`d do anything to protect her.

Weapons: A beretta pistol given to him by Leah`s father James, A switchblade.

His reaction to the apocalypse: He`d tell you that you were mad and just ignore you. When it happened Brandon freaked out and he immediately tried to fight back against the walkers. He thinks they`re sick at first until one almost bites him.

What hes good at(Survival wise): He knows how to shoot. His father taught him when he was 6 and then when he died Brandon practiced with Leahs father.

Where was he when the apocalypse started?:When the apocalypse happened he was at school and he was on his phone and talking with his friends. He brushed it off until one tried to kill him.

How many walkers have you killed so far?: 2.

How many people have you killed?: 0.

Why?: The apocalypse has only been happening for two weeks.

This is the form.

Name:

Age:

Description:

Personality:

Family with relationship with these characters:

Weapons:

Reaction to the apocalypse before and when it started:

What they`re good at survival wise:

Where were they when the apocalypse happened?:

How many walkers have you killed?(Remember its only the first week of the apocalypse):

How many people have you killed (Before and during the apocalypse):

Why?:

Any other information:

All characters are not ocs may die. One rule no Mary Sues if possible.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2 Every character being used

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my Fear the walking dead SYOC story.

This chapter is the character profiles page which i will update when i get another character.

*Name: James RiiaChii

*Age: 36

*Description: Travis' best friend since middle school and the one responsible for introducing Travis to Madison.

*Personality: Nice, overprotective, crazy (post apocalypse)

*Family: Emily Norton-Wife

Leah RiiaChii-Daughter

*Weapons: Hunting Rifle (with silencer)

*Reaction: Calm and quiet and then when the apocalypse happened he went crazy and became more panicky.

*Survival wise: Knows how to shoot a rifle and is good at hunting

*Where he was: Home watching TV

*Walkers killed: 5

*People killed: 1

*Why: He came at me -

*Name: Emily RiiaChii (nee Norton)

*Age: 34

*Description: Best friend of Madison since high school, met James during college and introduced him to Madison who introduced her to Travis. Often the damsel in distress during to apocalypse

*Personality: Sweet, kind, helpless

*Family: James RiiaChii-Husband

Leah RiiaChii-Daughter

*Weapons: None

*Reaction: When the apocalypse was first starting she was wondering what was happening and was scared

*Survival wise: never shot a gun before

*Where she was: Grocery store

*Walkers killed: 1

*People killed: 0

Why: Apocalypse just started -

*Name: Leah RiiaChii

*Age: 12

*Descrition: Brandon's girlfriend, fell in love with him after he save her from bullies at recess

*Personality: Kind, sweet

*Family: James RiiaChii-Father

Emily Norton-Mother

Brandon Clark-Boyfriend

*Weapon: Switchblade

*Reaction: couldn't put it all together at first

*Survival wise: good with switchblade

*Where she was: Making out with Brandon at recess, tried to go further but were interrupted when the apocalypse started

*Walkers killed: 2

*People killed: 2

*Why: They were the ones who bullied me.

Name: Raven Abigail Madison Dixon

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Skin tone: fair white skin

Description: 5'3" with blue eyes and long black hair that she wears in a ponytail when it's hot, and draped over her shoulder when it's a little more chilly. she weighs 125 lbs, toned and muscular with great cardio and stamina. has two piercings in each ear, wears dragon and unicorn dangly earrings. she often wears a black tanktop usually with a black band t-shirt over it and pants despite the seasons and pairs that with multiple necklaces ( a locket with a picture of Nicholas and Alicia inside it, palm leaf necklace, turtle necklace, rose necklace, dragon necklace, unicorn necklace, mermaid necklace and heart pendant) and bracelets (moondrop, a disney themed one, friendship, dog and cat, Halloween themed, carnation charm one, heart charm one and cherry blossom charm one). bracelets are always hidden under the sleeves of her black hoodie.

Personality: really nice, gives tough love without meaning to sometimes, socially anxious, shy, has a very caring and helping nature despite the world the way it's turning out to now be.

Family With Relationship With These characters: Julian (20), Bryce (almost 19), Clay (almost 18) her brothers. Madison (newly turned 17), Riley (16) and Lorraine (15) her sisters. mom is Melanie and dad is Colton they are currently stuck in Massachusetts at the moment and aren't sure if they're going to make it to California, although they remain hopeful that they will. the Clark and Manawa families she also thinks of as family since she's also very close to them besides her own family.

Weapons: crossbow, hunting knife, a hammer

Reaction To The Apocalypse Before And When It Started: (Before) be prepared and always stay close to your friends and family when it does happen. (After) watch out for walkers and don't let them bite you!

What They're Good At Survival Wise: being a Dixon, she's naturally good at tracking, shooting a crossbow and gun, using a knife and pretty much any weapon in her sights. she also has the cardio and stamina, she used to do track and field in high school and practiced Aikido, Kendo, Ken-Po, Karate and Tae Kwon Do for years, plus staff fighting.

Where Were They When The Apocalypse Happened: she was at the Clark's home with Nick asleep on the couch sprawled across her lap

How many walkers have you killed?: so far 20

How many people have you killed?: only one

Why?: asked me to because he was bit and was starting to turn immediately

Any Other Information: she's the native New England first cousin of Merle and Daryl Dixon, she was just a normal average Joe from Massachusetts, trying to make ends meet with her Cosmetology and Youtube jobs before the apocalypse happened. when she got transferred to California on a more permanent ground, she just couldn't seem to adjust and she missed all her family back home really bad. she was very distant, and had a hard time speaking to others she did not know. when the apocalypse started happening, she thought she was going to fall apart until she ended up with the Clark's (family she'd known for years because she frequently traveled to see them), and Travis' family (another family she's also known for years as well). she honestly had no clue if she was going to be uncomfortable or not with everyone now under the same roof, she was scared to death. being a Dixon means she has extremely good depth of perception and amazing tracking skills knowing the difference between human and walker. she trusts both families 100% due to the fact that she's proven very trustworthy of when they come to her for questions on how to survive and tips on how to do it. indicating that she does have a trusting nature, but doesn't like to show it often. she also sometimes shows small signs of worry, especially over Nick (because she likes him more than a friend and knows he's a good person) she is extremely scared that she's going to walk in and see him seizing. the thought scares her a bit. she has never drank and done drugs and isn't about to start now.

Name:Tomer Lami

Age:20

Description:Tanned with 6-pack, Have A Sleeve tatto Of Snakes On Left arm And Sleeve Of Skulls On The Right Arm.  
Blonde With Short Hair And Cyan Eyes.

Personality:Cool and Smart guy that think about others before himself

Family with relationship with these characters:None

Weapons:Deagle, Tavor And Negev(Israeli Guns)

Reaction to the apocalypse before and when it started:Tomer Knew About the apocalypse and he had a bunker ready

What theyre good at survival wise:Starting Fire, Navigate, Reading Maps

Where were they when the apocalypse happened?:In there House, Building The Bunker.

How many walkers have you killed?(Remember its only the first week of the apocalypse):3

How many people have you killed (Before and during the apocalypse):0

Why?:didnt Killed People Yet

Any other information:None.

Name: Luis Escobar

Age: 26

Description: A former drug dealer whose gang was killed and turned into zombies.A Mexican American with short black hair in a crew cut and black eyes wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Personality: He is short tempered and can get angry very easily. Acts like a jerk, but is a decent person if you get to know him. Is very sarcastic and very cynical. He also is fond of self deprecation and doesn't have a very high opinion of himself.

Family with relationship with these characters:  
Susana Escobar- his mother. He is her only child and the reason that he became a gang member was to support her after she got cancer.  
Manny Escobar- father who died in a car crash when Freddy was 14.

Weapons: Colt M1911 pistol with silencer, Swiss army knife(gift from his dead father)

Reaction to the apocalypse before and when it started: He thought it was just a lie, but then he saw it up close.

What theyre good at survival wise: Is a good marksman and is skilled in the functions of his Swiss Army Knife, but isn't as good in hand to hand combat. He was a former medical student before his mother got cancer, and as such has first aid knowledge.

Where were they when the apocalypse happened?: In a drug deal.

How many walkers have you killed?(Remember its only the first week of the apocalypse): 3

How many people have you killed (Before and during the apocalypse):10

Why?: Casualties from gang fights.

Any other information: 5'9 and 195 pounds. Is often teased because of his height.

Name: Declan Rodriguez.(Dec)

Age: 12

Description: He has short blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a small scar on his back from a car accident and he has both his ears pierced. He wears a simple blue shirt and he also has black skinny jeans. He has a black leather jacket and a pair of black and yellow adidas trainers.

Personality: Hes a happy go lucky child who knew how to take care of himself. He likes talking to his friends and he is close friends with Brandon and Leah.

Family with relationship to those characters: Patricia Rodriguez-His mother who was slowly dying inside. She died when he turned 10 and it left him blaming himself.

Gabriel Rodriguez-His older brother who protected him and took care of him when his mother died. He never knew his father so Dec and Gabriel tried to look after themselves.

Weapons: Shotgun (He got it from his brother.)

Reaction to the apocalypse before and when it started: Before the apocalypse he and his friends would have laughed at you and told you that you were mad. Dec would watch zombie films but he didnt think itd happen. When it happened he was confused as to what was going on. When the walkers attacked his home he realized it was the apocalypse he went into full action mode and vowed to stop the walkers.

What theyre good at survival wise: He can shoot a shotgun and he knows how to make fires and cook.

Where were they when the apocalypse started?: He was at school.

How many walkers have you killed?: 4

How many people have you killed?: 1

Why?: He was bitten.

Any other information: His brother died whilst protecting him from the walkers. Dec put him down with a gunshot to the head.

Name: Jade Jones.

Age: 40

Description:She has long blonde hair and blue eyes and despite being 40 she looked 25. She is very skilled with weapons and owns a gun shop in La. She has a tattoo of a Devil on her back and she has one on her right arm saying Im a crazy girl. She got it done as a dare.

Personality: Shes nice to most people until you bring up her family and then shell be on you in a second. Shes extremely loyal and trustworthy and she knows how to use any gun.

Family: She lost them all before the apocalypse. Shed rather not say anything about it.

Weapons: Glock 17, Sniper rifle.

Reaction to the apocalypse: Before the apocalypse shed think that someone was watching to many films and then advise you to see a doctor. When the apocalypse happened she immediately went to work on barricading her gun store and making sure she was always ready with a gun to kill the mindless freaks.

What theyre good at survival wise?: She knows how to use every gun.

Where were they when the apocalypse happened?: At her gun store.

How many walkers have you killed?: 15

How many people have you killed?: 2

Why?: Before the apocalypse two assassins killed her family so Jade took them out and killed them.

Any other information: She used to have a drinking problem.

Name: "Sergeant" Derrick O'Brien

Age: 24

Description: black hair very short fohawk light stubble green with a hint of blue eyes fair skin scar across nose 6'2in 185lbs not to eat not to skinny (top to button) sunglasses dogtags black v neck brown leather belt with holster for knife grey jeans brown combat boots with 9mm hidden in.

Personality: Very quite respectful rather be alone and scout ahead then be involved with the group a whole lot at first after getting to know them he will stick around and maybe develop feelings for some girl in the group who he would probably die for.

Family with relationship with these characters: Doesn't really talk (or talked) to his family a lot

Weapons: Combat knife 9mm and high powered sniper rifle

Reaction to the apocalypse before and when it started: Shocked still pretty shocked

What they`re good at survival wise: Great aim, mechanic, knows where to set camp, and what wild foods you can and can't eat.

Where were they when the apocalypse happened?: used to be in the marine Corp as a sniper till he severed him min years now a mechanic

How many walkers have you killed?(Remember its only the first week of the apocalypse): 3

How many people have you killed (Before and during the apocalypse): 37 perfect shots

Why?: He was ordered to plus it was war.

Any other information: Nope

A/Ni will continue updating this chapter over time. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3 Intro chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Fear the walking dead. This chapter will be short just to start of the story.

It was a normal day and everyone who lived in La should be in bed but at a supermarket in East La there is three men and a women walking around limping and moaning.

In a different part of the store a women was doing some shopping like it was a normal day in the world. She was the only person in that place.

Bang.

Ten cans drop to the ground making a huge amount of noise. The women picks them up and then she hears someone coming behind her. She turns around and doesn`t see anyone. "Hello?" She calls out.

Silence.

She picks the cans up and walks towards where she heard the footsteps. When she gets there she sees the four people looking around aimlessly. "Do you need something?" She asks.

Growling the four people turn around and then start heading towards the women. She notices the marks on their body. She walks backwards backing away from the crazy people.

She falls over and then the people kneel on the floor and they start biting her and ripping out her stomach. "Help!" She calls out before she dies when one bites her throat out.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.

A figure jumps up in bed. Looking around he notices it was just a dream. He turns his alarm off and sits up properly. His mom walks into the room. "Shower,dressed and breakfast. Then i need to get you to school." Madison says picking up some random clothes of the floor.

"Ok." He answers and then he stands up. He walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on. He`s still trying to figure out what that dream was telling him. Shaking it off he steps into the shower getting ready for the day.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I`m struggling to come up with a title of this story, If anyone has a story title can you please tell me. Until next time however goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4 Second chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of My world is gone.

After getting dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, and having breakfast it was time to go to school and Brandon, Madison and Travis climb into the car. It was silent in the car as Nick could not be found and he was not answering his phone.

"Why do we even care about him? He`s a druggie." Brandon says speaking up.

"Don`t say that about your brother, He`s just sick is all." Madison says. Brandon mutters a whatever and Travis stares at him in that way meaning don`t mention Nick.

They pulled up to the school and there were only a couple of teachers cars parked there. "Is this all because of the flu?" Travis asks noticing the almost empty lot.

"Lets find out." Madison says and the three enter the school.

Once inside its only teachers because it was a training day but Madison wanted her son to spend the day with her so he had to come in his uniform.

"Madison, Travis come in. Why`s Brandon here?" Art asks.

"I wanted him with me. He doesn`t have to be here if you don`t want him to." Madison says.

"No its fine he can sit at the side whilst this short meeting goes on." Art says and Brandon sighs and sits down and immediately pulls out his phone ignoring the fact that only half the teachers were there. This is going to be torture. He thinks to himself.

Meanwhile at Luis`s apartment.

Ring ring. The phone goes off and Luis rolls over and grabs it.

"What`s going on?" He asks a member of his gang Johnny.

"Drug deal man tomorrow at midday. You gonna be there?" He asks.

"Yeah whatever." Luis says and hangs up then gets up and heads to his living room where his mother was watching the news.

"There is a virus going around America and its turning people into a bunch of monsters. Know that the CDC is working on a cure for this virus." A news reporter says.

Luis scoffs then sits next to his mother. "Ignore them mami its all a bunch of bull." Luis says. If only he knew how wrong he was.

Raven in the woods.

Raven Dixon was walking about in the woods close to Chris and Lizas house. She was currently hunting random animals.

Raven shoots a squirrel through the head and then decides she`s finished. "Nothin good out here." She mumbles pushing her black hair out of her face.

She heads to Lizas house. "Liza you here?" She calls.

"In the kitchen." She calls out. Raven walks in and puts the squirrels on the table. "sit down." She orders.

Raven sighs and sits "What?" She asks.

"Whats wrong? You look like you`ve seen a ghost." Liza asks. Raven shudders at the thought of what she saw.

"Something terrible, I swear to god i saw a guy with half his arm missing eating a person." Raven says sighing.

"Thats crazy. No way you must have imagined it." Liza says quickly.

Raven stands up "I hope it was. You know where Nick is?" She asks.

"No Travis called he said he hasn`t seen him in days. Could be anywhere." Liza comments. Raven sighs and then leaves the house saying a goodbye whilst leaving the squirrels for Liza and Chris.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The apocalypse and Nick being in hospital will happen next chapter. If your character didn`t appear don`t worry they will just give it time. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	5. Chapter 5 Third chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of My world is gone. This chapter may be short but it`s important.

The next day.

It was very early in the morning and Nick Clark was currently waking up in an abandoned church. The last thing he remembers is being high off of his face.

"Gloria." He calls standing up. Nick notices all the blood on the floor and slowly walks towards where the blood mostly is. As he`s walking through the dark and cold church he turns and notices something that makes him feel sick.

A man was lying there with a huge mark on his neck. He looked either dead or knocked out so Nick walks past his still body and continues walking into the blood pile.

"Gloria you in here?" Nick calls out. Hearing no response he walks forward where he sees Gloria`s blonde hair kneeling on the floor. Nick stupidly walks up to her bare in mind he`s out of it at the moment.

"Gloria." He says happily until he sees the dead body on the floor and what looks like Gloria eating his stomach out. She turns and faces Nick with a weird look in her eyes. She starts walking towards Nick and thats when he runs out of there.

Nick exits the church and runs not caring where he goes.

Finally after about 5 minutes of running he stops in the middle of the road and starts to catch his breath. The next thing anyone sees is Nick getting hit with a car.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The next one will be much longer and will explore most characters and how the apocalypse starts for them. It will also involve the scene at the hospital where Nicks family visit him. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Chapter 6 Fourth chapter

A/N Here is the next chapter of My world is gone. I`ve decided to post the other people and the beginning of the apocalypse for them in this chapter. The only oc characters not seen in this chapter are Raven,Leah, James, Emily and Declan because they`ll be in the next chapter with the clark family.

Here is the newest oc in this story.

Name: Lexa Woodson Age: 17 Height: 5"8 Race: Caucasian-Native American Appearance: Lexa's skin is a deep, but healthy tan from running around outside in the sun often. She has slightly wavy chocolate brown hair that falls to her mid back that she wears in either a braid or ponytail most of the time. Lexa has dark forest green eyes. She is of average height and athletic, with a lean build. She arms and legs are especially strong, from archery and soccer. (Respectively)  
Bio: Lexa's mother died when she was about nine years old. Her mother is of Native American descent, while her father, James, is of English descent. Ever since then, her father took care of her and her sister, Anna. In the sixth grade, she met Alicia Clark and they became fast friends, both of them able to understand what it was like to lose a parent. Her father would sometimes take her and her sister to an archery range and she instantly fell in love with it. Every Saturday morning, she'd rise bright and early and go shooting with her sister. It became a tradition of sorts. When the outbreak began, she was living her life normally, just like everyone else.  
Friends/ Family: James Woodson (Father), Anna Woodson (Sister) Clarisse Woodson (Mother: deceased. ) Alicia Clark (Close Friend) Matt Sale (Friend. The two found a mutual acquaintance in Alicia and bonded over their love of art)  
Personality:(Feel free to change it ) Lexa is witty, sarcastic, and quite the energetic person. At times she can be closed off (when she thinks about her mother), but she gets along with most people and is quite open about other things. She can also be very serious at times, while other times she has a playful attitude. She's fiercely loyal to her friends and family, but while being friendly she won't always stick out her neck for a stranger.  
Weapon(If she gets one): A bow and arrow. (She prefers using a compound bow) And if she gets her hands on one, a knife.  
Hobbies: Archery, Soccer, Drawing, Painting.

She will not be used in this chapter because she`s a friend of Alicia and i`m adding the bit with Alicia in the next chapter.

Jades Pov.

It was a boring day at my store, One of my employees had called in sick and now i`m alone just watching the news bored out of my mind when an urgent message comes on.

"Breaking news. Everyone who is hearing this you need to stay indoors and barricade your homes. There is an epidemic going around and it is turning people into mindless freaks that eat people." The reporter says before she can continue a freak comes up behind her and bites her neck and starts tearing her apart.

What the actual hell is going on? I ask myself. Zombies? They can`t be serious. I decide to ignore it. Big mistake.

It was unusually quiet today and no customers had came in. I put my head onto the table in front of me in boredom when my door opens and Mr Jenkins a regular walks in.

He walks up to me slowly and he`s limping. "Mr Jenkins you ok?" I ask. He growls and lunges forward and tries to bite me.

S*it it was real. I move out the way and grab my glock and aim at Mr Jenkins head "Sorry."I mumble pulling the trigger. He went down.

I head upstairs to my house on top of the building and then i grab some wood. I grab a hammer and some nails. I head back downstairs and start hammering the hell out of the doors and windows. Hopefully that holds them of for now.

Tomers POV.

I heard the reporters message and the first thing i did was head into my backyard. I tend to keep a cool head about these things and i knew one day the apocalypse would happen.

I know what you`re thinking, a 20 year old knew the apocalypse was going to happen? What a load of bull. But i`m prepared i have a bunker in my backyard full of supplies. If this is a zombie outbreak then i`ll stay there and survive.

Before i close the door of my house i see one of those things attacking my neighbour. Knowing i can`t help him i leg it in to the bunker. I try to ignore his screams echoing in my head. I sit down thinking in my mind one very important question. How did the government let this happen?

Derricks POV.

I was working at my autoshop currently working on a mans bike. The man was waiting outside while i fixed his engine. Being in the army helped with my knowledge of cars and bikes thats why i became a mechanic.

"You ok out there?" I ask the man who was just sitting there not moving what so ever. I ignore him and pick up a screwdriver and fix the problem in his engine it was only a small thing. Easy stuff.

I walk back into the main room and notice the man has fell asleep. I quietly laugh and try waking him up. "Oi buddy i fixed your bike." I announce.

He doesn`t move so i try shaking him awake. Still nothing. I take a look at his body and then notice something that makes me sick to my stomach there is a huge mark on his neck and it looks like someone has bitten him.

All of a sudden he wakes up and then stares at me before standing up. His skin has changed color and his teeth are all rotting. He jumps on me and i push him away.

What the hell is he? I ask myself in my head. I run into the room where the bike was and pick up a screwdriver of the table. He followed me so i turn around and point the weapon at him.

"Stay back or i`ll kill you."I warn. He growls and lunges at me so i stab him with the screwdriver. I hit him in the chest and he didn`t look effected by it. I spear him down and stab him repeatedly in the chest before stabbing his head. It`s body falls limp. I stand up and sit down for a moment. What the hell was that thing?

Luis`s POV.

The drug deal was today and i am currently at the meeting place with a few members of my gang while we wait for the other guy to show up.

"You sure he said here?" I ask a member of the gang.

"Yup positive and he said at this time." He replies.

"Then where the hell is he?" I ask angrily. Before anyone can reply the man who we were supposed to be selling the coke to walks into the car park.

But behind him is 6 other people and the thing is they were all bloody. "The hell is this?" I hear someone ask.

"Hey you ok?" I ask sarcastically. They start limping towards us and they all look dead.

Then someone screams and i turn to see Johnny getting bitten on the wrist by a women. I pull my gun out and shoot the women over and over in the head.

It falls to the ground and then the remaining five dead people start attacking everyone.

Knowing that they aren`t going to survive i shoot the guy we were supposed to be selling the drugs to and then run away hearing the others scream in pain as they were eaten. I run as fast as i can until i reach my house. Then it dawns on me the dead have came back to eat the living.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.  



End file.
